It's Our Time Now
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Stuck in the year 2003, Wes is still heartbroken...until he gets a little surprise in his office. Wes/Jen with minor Eric/Taylor, Lucas/OC, and Trip/OC


_**Here's a short one-shot I wanted to do for a while. Jen and Wes are one of my favorite ranger couples and it pissed me off how they never kissed. Is it only Tommy and Kim get a kiss but the other obvious ranger couples don't? Anyway, basically, Jen comes back from the Year 3000 to be with Wes and things get a little...intimate. Also, I added in a bit of Eric/Taylor and Trip/OC and Lucas/OC. I used to hate Lucas and Nadira being a couple, but since seeing Reinforcements From the Future I and Reinforcements From The Future II, I guess I''m starting to accept it. Oh, I have to watch Wild Force, because I had always thought it was stupid and never watched it...but now I'm obsessed with Eric/Taylor and Cole/Alyssa not to mention Danny/Kendall...though not so much them. Anyway, enough of my insistent rambling...enjoy!  
>~Deepika<strong>_

* * *

><p>He stroked the badge with a longing expression, one that was understandable to him. It had been a while since she had left and he was hurting like crazy. He hadn't been the same ever since she had left him. Sure, the guy was upbeat during training and saving people, but it just wasn't the same guy he knew. He was his best friend and though it was kind of amusing that he had fallen in love, it was depressing to see the normally upbeat guy he knew look so down. Her leaving had hurt him hard; more than he had let people know. Watching him with an expression of sympathy, he turned towards his beautiful blonde haired girlfriend. She was looking at the dirty blonde haired man with the same expression he was sure he had. She sighed and shook her head.<p>

"Will he be alright?" she whispered hoping she wouldn't break the horrible silence that had loomed on all of them. Leading her to his room, he pulled her towards him, crushing her head on his chest. She sighed in contentment. He smiled slightly when he heard her and brushed his lips on the top of her head. Sure they hadn't started out as the greatest of friends, but it was an instant connection nonetheless. They stood like that for a while, just breathing in each other, enjoying each others' presence. He sure had changed over the years. He was douche, and he knew it. He had protected himself within those nasty iron coated four walls and he was reluctant to let anyone in. But he had let him do it. He was there for him when no one else was. It was kind of funny, seeing as how distant they were to one another before all of their ranger business.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he reassured his blonde counterpart and she slowly brought her lips to his. Melded together as one, they moved in perfect synchronization. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Lifting one leg onto his waist, he slowly led her to the bed that was just a few feet behind them. He loved her, as much as he had let himself love anyone. Letting go of her lips he looked into her eyes and searched them for any hesitation. Satisfied of being unable to find any sign, he lifted her other leg onto his waist, supporting her full weight. He looked at her lustfully. She was a sexy air force pilot; strong, but extremely sexy. They fell onto the bed, her blonde hair falling on his bare torso, lost in their humane lust and chance of exploring each other's bodies. His Silver Guardian uniform was off, as well as his pants, leaving him a sexy shirtless sight in boxers. She was pretty much clothes-less as well. That night, they weren't just lovers; they were united as one. Sharing short kisses and little secrets they slowly stripped each other of their insecurities.

He watched them with jealousy consuming his normally bright eyes. It wasn't like him to be so jealous, since he had everything handed to him. He could have whatever he wanted, though the one thing he wanted was to have Jenifer Scotts in his arms once more. He was lonely but refused to acknowledge it. He wanted her so bad, unlike any other relationship he had been in. He missed everyone; Katie, Lucas, Trip, hell, he even missed Circuit! The little owl was as much of a friend as any of them. But Jen...Jen was something more. Something he couldn't quite grasp, although they had had their confessions on the beach those years ago.

"_Wes, I should have told you a long time ago," she sniffled, tears still rolling down her grimy face. Yet she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair was sifted by the wind and she looked at him with sincerity in her eyes; something he had never seen before. "I love you," she whispered only for his ears to hear and she hugged him hard. He relished those touches because he knew that those were the last touches he would ever get from her. _

"_I love you too. And I wish I could live a thousand years just to be with you," he whispered back, hugging her back. They were both lost in an infinite timeline and tears were threatening to fall down his face as well. He had just gotten her, just heard her say the words he had been dying to hear her say, and now he had to let her go. She sniffed once more._

"_But we both know I can't do that," she sobbed and he nodded, both of them still lost in an embrace. There were probably two hundred Silver Guardians watching them but he didn't care. He had to say goodbye to her and he wanted it to be one that he would never forget. She handed him her Time Force badge. "Don't ever forget me," she warned him and he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face. He kissed her knuckles slightly as he took the badge from her. _

"_As if I could ever do that," he smiled and then she was gone. Just like that, she had disappeared, along with the rest of them. _

And indeed he had. He never forgot how close they were and he knew he never would. Sighing, he knew that he couldn't talk to Eric; he was probably too wrapped up in Taylor. And his father was out of the question. Sighing once more, he put on his Silver Guardian red hat and decided to take a walk.

"Mm, Eric don't go," Taylor Eardheart whispered to her boyfriend. Eric Myers stood before her, fully clothed, his Silver Guardian hat dutifully on. He kissed the top of her forehead and nearly lost himself once more as he looked into her eyes. "I just got you..." she pouted and he smirked.

"I'll be back before you know it Tay. There's been some strange sightings on the beach and Wes isn't responding. Just go to sleep. I'll be back soon," he touched her softly and she snuggled under the covers that smelled just like him. Smiling at her, he walked out of his room. He was greeted by the bright sunlight and squinted, angry that something had interrupted his alone time with Taylor. _This better be good,_ Eric mentally growled and made his way to the beach where all the strange sighting were reported from. Instead of finding a mutant or a criminal hideout, he was greeted with a sight that metaphorically knocked the pants off of him.

"Well hi there," the voice greeted him and he just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He tried to speak but he just couldn't; no words would come out. "You ok Eric?" the voice asked and he nodded, still lost for words.

"You...but...I...he...ship...how?" he stuttered, still amazed. The voice laughed and she walked over to him, clad in the outfit he had always seen her in. Her pink shirt, her short skirt, and her red jacket. It was like a dream, only it was real.

"The year 3000 wasn't good enough for me," she smiled as he brown hair billowed in the wind. She held her white Time Force suit in her hands and smiled, enjoying the Asian man speechless. He was about to say something when she cut him off. "Oh and the others? They're coming. I just got a head start. Nothing's going to happen since we erased our files from history. I'm ready to start my new life in the place that I'm glad to call home. Sure there are no flying cars or buildings or anything, but it's the way I like it," she smiled. Eric smirked, his angry mood evaporated the moment he saw her.

"And because Wes is here. He's going to be really surprised when he sees you Jen," he boomed with laughter and Jen blushed while rolling her eyes. "His face is going to be hilarious, I can't wait to see it," he sniggered.

"Laugh all you want. But I know what's been happening with you while I was gone. Let's just say I've seen some files and I have some information that you're going to hate me for knowing," she laughed and his eyebrows rose a bit. She looked at him. "What?" she demanded, hands on her hips and he laughed again.

"Nothing...I find it funny how the first thing you do is threaten me. Anyway, you should probably store that time ship somewhere safe, just in case. And when you're done, you can follow me," he smiled and she grinned at the thought of seeing Wes Collins once more.

She had missed him with a pain so immense, she immediately knew that her love for Alex could never compare with the love she felt towards Wes. When she had first arrived, she was trying to deal with the pain of losing Alex and had acted horrible towards him. It wasn't like she didn't not know how to. Closing off all emotions was how she dealt with pain. But as time went on, he treated her a way Alex had never treated her. And it was all the little things he did for her that made her love him. Forcing to say goodbye had been hard on her. She had especially made sure that she didn't have her memory erased. It pained her that she couldn't be with Wes but now it didn't matter. He was brave, kind hearted, funny, mischievous, handsome; everything Alex was and more. He was someone she could picture spending the rest of her life with and she was planning on doing it now. She knew how he felt about her. He had told her on the beach two years ago. It had been a hard two years and she knew that Katie, Lucas, and especially Trip could see how much of a toll it took on her. She had been close to quitting Time Force but the others stopped her and pushed her into the time machine. And here she was; ready to start a whole new chapter in her life, hopefully with Wes Collins by her side.

The two of them made their way to Bio Lab, to Mr. Collins' office. Jen smiled as she followed Eric. It seemed that things hadn't changed much, only there were new technological advances that she hadn't seen before. She looked around in awe and stepped up onto the escalator. Before she knew it, Jen found herself standing in front of the office of the love of her life's father. Before entering, Eric nodded to her and left in a hurry, leaving a smirking Jen behind. "Thanks Eric...and oh, have fun with Taylor!" she called and even from far away, she saw him blush and walk even faster. She giggled and then composed herself, getting ready to face Wes's dad.

He entered the building with a pang in his heart. Seeing all those happy couples out there hurt. He shook his head. Jen was history and there was no way he would ever see her again. Two years and nothing; he was starting to lose the little hope he had. He missed her sure, but he would find love again and he would do it quickly. He rolled his eyes knowing that the chance of him finding love again was slimmer than the chance of Jen returning to his life. Blinking his eyes to clear his head, Wes walked up to his father's office, ready to report the status of the city. He was a Silver Guardian now, and he couldn't afford to be distracted. He was still a Time Force ranger, but he rarely used it now. Knocking once on his father's door he opened it. The first thing Wes saw was the back of his father's chair towards him.

"Uh...Dad? You should know that the city is clear of any problems. No sightings, no mutants, no nothing," he said and was confused when he was greeted with silence. "Dad?" he asked and stepped back a little, shocked, when the chair violently turned.

"Are you really confusing me with your father, Wes? As the red ranger, I expected better of you." Wes reeled back when he saw the person and heard his voice. It had to be a mirage, it just had to be. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he ever think that this would happen. "What's wrong Wes? A little tongue tied?" It was Jenifer Scotts, though Wes had no idea how this was possible. But here she was, just as she had left him. The clothes he had given her were still on and she crossed her legs as she leaned back onto the black office chair. It made his pants bulge a little when he saw her provocative pose and her scandalous skirt wasn't helping the situation. He swallowed nervously.

"J-Jen? But...how?" His voice had been reduced to a small whisper as he checked her body out. Jen laughed and walked over to Wes, her hips swaying in a hypnotic way. His eyes followed each step she took and traveled up her body to her chest to her beautiful face. Wes reached out and grabbed the hand that she had placed out in front of her. Well, at least she wasn't a ghost. Pulling her forward, she gasped as her hands instinctively grabbed his chest.

"Like I told Eric; the year 3000 just isn't the same without my favorite red ranger." She too was whispering, their sexual tension thick in the air. He was looking more muscular than he had when they had gone under cover in that gym. He had taken off his jacket, revealing his white tank beater and his muscular arms. He was a bit glossy with perspiration and his expression had become a seductive one. She looked up to him and her eyes fluttered closed when she saw him lean in. She leaned in as well, and their lips finally met in a fiery explosion. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her arms were around his neck and his hands had found themselves around her waist but were now traveling up and down her back.

It was a kiss more than he could have ever dreamed of. He admitted, now, that he had dreamed of the gorgeous pink Time Force ranger and kissing her, but nothing could compare to their first kiss right now. Sparks were flying everywhere as he grabbed her head and crushed his lips to hers once more, this time with tongue. She moaned a little and he smiled in pleasure. They broke apart, gasping for air but with one look, they were connected once more. One kiss led to another, one touch led to one more touch. They stepped back a little and Wes grabbed her toned ass and lifted it up on the desk, causing the papers to flutter to the floor and scatter everywhere.

"You should probably-clean-that-up ," she rasped through kisses. She felt his gentle hands caress her face, tilting it so he could have better access. He pulled apart from her and stroked her flushed cheeks and traced her slightly swollen lips.

"Later," he smirked as his lips found Jen's again. Jen straddled him, pulling Wes in closer. The room was now hot and Wes had pulled Jen's jacket off of her, throwing it to the side. Wes suddenly pulled apart and laughed at Jen's disappointed expression. "What do you say we finish this at my place?" he asked and with agony, the two found themselves dressing themselves once more. With as much dignity as they could, the pair of reunited lover ignored the amused glances everyone gave them. Jen and Wes rushed in the black limo that was headed towards Wes's apartment, sharing small kisses and sensual touches.

No sooner had the limo pull up, but Wes grabbed Jen and dragged her into the fortunately empty elevator. The silence was heavy apart from their heavy breathing. Jen felt awkward, not knowing if this was lust or if Wes truly loved her. Turning her head to the side, she caught Wes' eye and smiled. His eyes were dark with lust and she couldn't help but flush. She gasped lightly as he pinned her against the mirrors and crushed his lips on hers. The faint ping of the elevator was in the back of their minds. Jen's legs were once again straddled around Wes' waist as their love fest continued. The final ping was heard and Wes pulled away a little as he walked backwards down the hall and into his penthouse apartment.

The pair of lovers reached the bed, where Wes soon deposited Jen. The latter of the pair smirked and grabbed Wes' shirt and pulled him down on her. She giggled as she felt Wes' lips nip her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck. He kissed her forehead, then both cheeks, then trailed down his loving kisses down her jaw to her throat. She moaned as she thrust forward. Jen's jacket, shirt, skirt, and boots were torn off, almost barbarically. Her fingers expertly removed his jacket and unbuttoned his pants. He was left in his boxers and white tank top. Her eyes traveled up and down his body and soon, his tank top was off and she had paused for a few moments, enjoying the view. Jen smirked as she flipped them and now she was on top, tracing circles on his bare skin while leaving feather light kisses everywhere on his body. His body stiffened as she lightly sucked on his sweet spot. She kissed his chest and made her way down his rock hard abs and she paused to fling off his boxers. Wes lovingly looked in her eyes and all her previous doubts were gone. He expertly unclasped her bra and she slipped off her matching underwear.

They kissed once more as their fingers made their way around their bodies, exploring each and every asset, trying to pry out all the secrets. It was as if with each article of clothing taken off, they had stripped each other down until they were both vulnerable; not the red and pink rangers, but just regular Wes and Jen, two people in love, who hadn't seen each other in ages (literally). A giggle escaped her lips as she felt Wes lick her a little; getting a taste for his prey. "Enough-teasing," she gasped; Wes moaned and suddenly, as if the temptation was killing him, thrust himself into her. She winced in pain and moaned in the pleasure that she felt when her desire was finally fulfilled and smirked to herself. She had always dreamed of this, but this was euphoria compared to her dreams. Wes had noticed her wince and kissed her lightly on her chest. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he lightly stroked her hair and she shook her head and mouthed 'no'. Wes smiled and suddenly started rocking back and forth and the two moaned in pleasure. Sweat formed on their bare flesh as the two finally became one. Jen and Wes panted as they reached their climax and finally collapsed, their lust fulfilled and their hearts full of happiness.

Jen traced feather light circles on Wes' bare body as he slept. There were shadows under his eyes, meaning that he hadn't slept well in days. Jen smiled at the man in front of her. The man who she had completely hated the first day that she had seen him. The man who had saved her ass more times than she could have counted. And the man who was her soul mate and her eternal lover. As if he could feel her staring at him, his eyes fluttered open and a soft smile appeared on his face. Shifting his body closer to her, he grabbed her face with his hands and cupped her cheeks, kissing her full on the lips. As he pulled away, Wes noticed her questioning glance.

"I thought that it was just a dream. I mean, you coming back to me...never in my wildest dreams," he breathed and Jen slowly closed her eyes, inhaling the unique scent that was Wesley Collins. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Even now, I'm hoping that if this is a dream, I hope I never wake up," he laughed a little as Jen buried her head in his chest. They stayed like that a few moments before Jen pulled away.

"I was miserable in 3000. It honestly, just wasn't the same. I mean, everyone had a partner. Trip and his new girlfriend, who came here, Lucas and this new girl Serena, she's here as well, and Katie, well...Katie's just Katie. I know she'll meet somebody. But I just felt so lonely. And seeing Alex made everything worse. I felt guilty for breaking his heart...I really do love you, but a special part of my heart will always be reserved for Alex. He was my first love," Jen explained. "And then finally, they all had enough of me moping around. Apparently Katie 'persuaded' Alex to let me go back to the year 2001. I guess I wasn't the only one missing the place like this. So everyone came along. We all climbed into one time machine and then we came here. I can't believe I finally get to say this to your face and not have to leave...I love you Wes; so much you can't even possibly know," Jen breathed out and smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he held her lovingly.

"Love you too Jenny. Now how about we both get some sleep? I think we can both use it," Wes laughed and it was like music to Jen's ears. She was back; finally back and here to stay. She didn't have to worry about changing the future or fighting mutants. She didn't have to worry about brain wash or losing her loved ones. She didn't have to worry about being interrupted with mutant attacks. She was here to relax, to settle down with the one man she truly loved, Wesley Collins.

As five figures walked down the beach of the year 2001, the green haired man clutched the hand of his Xybrian soulmate. His gem sparkled in the sunlight, partially covered by his vibrant green hair. "Katie, can we please go see Wes now?" he whined and Katie sighed and shook her head no. "But why?" he whined once more and Lucas rolled his eyes. Trip could be such a little kid at times.

"Trip, I already told you. We have to give Jen and Wes some alone time," the African American girl known as Katie explained for what seemed like the millionth time. Trip rolled his eyes at Katie's explanation.

"We've given them like four hours!" he argued and the blue haired Xybrian next to him pat his hand comfortingly. "Come on Clara, help me out here!" he pleaded and pouted as she just giggled and shook her head. The Filipino man known as Lucas stopped walking and turned to face Trip. Serena, the gorgeous Hispanic woman, pursed her lips knowingly as Lucas opened his mouth in frustration.

"You know how you and Clara and me and Serena need some time alone?" Lucas asked and Trip nodded. "Well that's the kind of time Wes and Jen need. They both love each other and need to express it in different ways," Lucas smirked and Serena thwacked the back of his head. Trip had a knowing smile.

"You could have just told me they were having a date!" Trip gleefully exclaimed as Lucas slapped his forehead and Katie shook her head while smiling. Clara giggled once more dragging her boyfriend along the beach.

"Trip, come on! You promised me you would show me around!" she exclaimed and the two ran off, leaving Lucas, Katie, and Serena.

"Those two are such kids," Katie laughed and smirked at her long time friend. "So how much longer should we give them?" she asked and Lucas smirked.

"Well, knowing Wes and Jen, they're going to need _a lot_ of time catching up," he smirked once more and Katie laughed. It seemed like everything was finally back to normal.


End file.
